The Sociopath
by ficwriterjet
Summary: Written in response to the following prompt: "Peter is tired of their bullshit, between his sour mood nephew in over his head and these obnoxious teenagers who don't realize the impact of their traipsing around all over Beacon Hills, he's pissed. It's not his fault, this youngster is now caught in his web." WARNING: Nonconsensual spanking of a teen werewolf by an adult werewolf.


**Author's Note:** This was written for the 'Spankvent 2015 Prompt Fest' over on the LiveJournal group 'spanking_world'. This is the result of the second prompt I picked. The story takes place early in season 3.

 **Prompt:** Teen Wolf (after Peter gets better and feels at the top of his game but before he realizes who Malia is). Peter is tired of their bullshit, between his sour mood nephew in over his head and these obnoxious teenagers who don't realize the impact of their traipsing around all over Beacon Hills, he's pissed. It's not his fault, this youngster is now caught in his web, spread on his thigh, ready for "THE' spanking.

 **Disclaimer One:** I don't own any of these characters and I'm not making any money from this story.

 **Disclaimer Two:** In real life I only advocate spanking that is done between consenting adults. In _fiction_ I advocate any and all spanking.

 **Warning:** Nonconsensual disciplinary spanking of a teen werewolf by an adult werewolf.

THE SOCIOPATH

"Is that them?" Stiles asked Isaac.

Isaac looked at the approaching headlights and shook his head.

Stiles nervously bit his fingernail and muttered, "I still think this is a bad idea."

"It's _your_ idea."

"Yeah, that's how I know it's a bad one."

"Scott thinks it will work, and we have to do something." Isaac insisted.

"Something doesn't have to be _this_ thing." Stiles paused while the noisy car passed by them, and then continued. "We should've at least told Derek what we were planning. He'd be back up if things go wrong, and given our track record, that seems likely."

"He wouldn't have let us do it."

"Wouldn't have _let_ us? Scott isn't even in his pack. He has no say what we do."

Isaac just stared at Stiles until the human sighed. "Yeah, okay. Well, we could have told Boyd. He may not like us much, but he would have helped. You know he wants revenge for Erica."

"I want revenge for Erica. We all do," Isaac said quietly. "But Boyd… he needs time."

"We all need time, but that's a luxury we don't have since someone out there is killing people. What about Cora? Do you think she'd help us?"

"How would I know?"

"You're still living with her and Derek right?"

Isaac shrugged. "It's only been a couple of days. I haven't talked to her much. I don't know if she'd help or not."

"Maybe we should have asked Allison. I know she's not…"

Isaac held his hand up to stop Stiles talking, and focused on the road ahead. Very soon two headlights appeared.

"Is _that_ them?" Stiles asked.

Isaac slowly nodded. "It's them."

"And Scott's in front?"

Isaac raised an eyebrow.

"Right," Stiles nodded to himself, "of course he is, because why would the twins be running from him, when they can turn into a seven-foot muscle-bound freak show werewolf." Stiles waved at Isaac and said, "Hurry up and get on your side and wait for my signal."

While Isaac darted to the other side of the street, Stiles checked the thick metal wire they'd brought. It was still firmly attached to a telephone pole. The wire ran across the street lying harmlessly on the ground for now, but Isaac was hiding behind a dumpster on the other side of the street holding the other end. Stiles looked back at the quickly approaching motorcycles and muttered, "At least the twins only have one bike until the other one is fixed."

Stiles held his hand up, focused on the wire, and waited. Scott's motorcycle sped across the wire at forty-five miles per hour with the twins not far behind. Stiles dropped his arm the instant Scott crossed the wire, and Isaac jumped up, yanking the wire taught.

It all happened so fast that Stiles had to blink a couple of times. One moment the twins were on the bike, and the next moment they were groaning on the ground, while their one good bike was skidding to a halt against a brick building down the street. Both twins were on their backs, and one was partially on top of the other.

"Stiles! Now!" Scott yelled from behind his helmet.

Stiles stopped staring, and jumped into action. He grabbed the bag of mountain ash by his feet and ran towards the twins, praying that they'd stay down long enough for him to finish. He started pouring, trying to make a haphazard circle around the two prone bodies.

Aiden was the first to come to his senses, and pushed Ethan off his legs so he could move. He yelled with effort as he tried to scramble out of the mostly formed circle before Stiles could complete it. If he'd been a millisecond faster, his hand would have been outside the circle. As it was, his hand hit the completed circle, and it tossed him backwards a couple of feet, so that he was partially lying on top of Ethan this time.

Stiles jumped back the instant the circle was completed, and said with awe, "It worked." He turned to Scott with a wide grin and said, "It worked!"

Scott grinned back at him, while he put his helmet on the seat of his bike.

Stiles looked back at the twins, who were slowly standing up. "I can't believe it worked."

Isaac and Scott came to stand next to Stiles, and the three teens glared at the two in the circle, while the twins glared right back.

Aiden's eyes darted over to his bike. He glared back at Isaac and said, "I'm gonna break one of your bones for every dollar that costs me to fix."

Isaac scoffed. "Yeah? Well you're gonna have to get out of that circle first."

Ethan ignored his brother and Isaac, and kept his eyes on Scott. "Okay, you've got us. What now?"

"We want answers," Scott said.

Stiles piped up. "Exactly. Answers to questions like, do you know who's murdering humans, what is your pack doing here, and why have you been taunting Scott and Isaac?"

Ethan and Aiden exchanged a glance. Ethan looked at Scott and said, "We don't know who's murdering humans, we have just as much right to live here as anyone else, and taunting Isaac is just for fun."

Scott shook his head. "That's not why you're doing it."

Aiden shrugged. "Okay, you tell us then. Why are we doing it?"

"Because you're both dicks?" Isaac said.

"If you want out of there anytime soon," Scott pointed to the circle of ash, "you'd better start giving us some real answers."

Aiden took off his shirt and said, "If you don't want us to kick your asses the second we get free, you'd better start running." Ethan took his shirt off, too, and the twins started to join together.

"Hey!" A loud voice rang out from down the street, making all the teens turn. Peter came striding towards them looking disheveled in his sleep pants, tee shirt, and bare feet.

The twins pulled apart instead of completing the shift. Isaac turned wide eyes to Scott, looking for guidance, while Stiles rolled his eyes and said, "Fantastic. That's exactly what this party needed."

A clearly irritated Peter came to a stop in front of the group of teens. He looked at each of them and then kept his eyes on Scott. "Please explain what's going on."

Stiles opened his mouth, but Peter pointed a finger in his direction without looking away from Scott and said, "Not you." He jutted his chin towards Scott and said, "You."

"We're questioning the twins," Scott said. "We thought they might actually talk to us like rational people if they couldn't move or attack us for five minutes."

Peter scowled and turned to Isaac. "Where's Derek?"

"Um…" Isaac put a hand up to rub the back of his neck while his eyes darted to Stiles and then back to Scott.

Stiles couldn't keep silent anymore. "What the hell are you doing here, Peter?"

Peter turned his scowl towards the human and said, "I live three blocks from here. I was woken up by the sound of a crash, and before I could fall back to sleep I heard my former beta's voice calling out the name Stiles. I only know of one kid named Stiles, so I thought I should come see if you boys needed any help." He gestured to the twins and added, "Clearly it's a good thing I came."

" _You_ came to see if we needed help?" Stiles said with disbelief. "In what universe are we supposed to believe that? You came to see if you could manipulate the situation to your advantage."

"Stiles," Scott said, warning his friend not to antagonize the older man.

"What?" He glared at his best friend. "Do we really need to go over the list of reasons he's not trustworthy?"

"That's enough!" Peter yelled with a little growl to his voice, startling all the teens. "It's one-thirty in the morning, I'm tired, and you boys are in the middle of a public street causing a noise disturbance." He heard one of the twins chuckle, and he spun to confront them. "And you two were about to shift in the middle of the street." He gestured to the buildings around them. "There are apartments all over this area of town. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I doubt Deucalion would approve of you exposing yourselves like that." Ethan lost his smirk, and the twins shared a worried glance. Peter took a deep breath, and walked over to Isaac. He held out his hand, and said, "Give me your cell phone."

Trying not to cower in fear, Isaac turned to Scott again for guidance. Scott gave him an unhelpful shrug.

"Now!" Peter yelled, and snapped his fingers.

Isaac flinched, yanked his phone out of his jeans, and handed it to the older wolf.

Peter dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. Once his nephew answered, Peter said, "Derek, do you know where your beta is?"

Isaac blanched and shook his head.

The wolves could hear Derek's sleepy voice answer, "Peter, it's… one-thirty."

"And your beta is out on the street causing problems."

"Which one?" Derek asked, sounding more awake.

Peter scrutinized the teen and said, "The skittish one. He looks like he's about to have a panic attack."

"Let me talk to him," Derek said with a sigh.

Peter handed the phone to Isaac. The teen swallowed hard, and took the phone with a shaky hand. "Derek?"

"Calm down, Isaac," Derek said gently. "I can hear your heart racing. Take a deep breath, and tell me what's going on."

"We… Scott, Stiles, and I… we kind of… uh… trapped the twins with some mountain ash."

There was a long pause of silence, and Isaac's eyes darted to Scott for help. Scott said loudly, "We were just asking them some questions when Peter showed up. We had everything under control."

Peter scoffed.

Derek sighed again. "Give the phone back to Peter."

Once the teen handed it over, Peter put the phone to his ear. "Yes?"

"Where are you? I can be there in a couple of minutes."

"No need to come out here in the middle of the night," Peter said. "I've got this covered."

"What do you mean?" Derek said suspiciously.

"I mean, as a member of your pack, you should trust me to handle a group of unruly teenage boys without rushing over here."

"Not a chance." Derek said. "Where are you?"

Stiles, the only one in the group who couldn't hear Derek's answers yelled out, "You can't trust him Derek!"

Peter glared at the boy and said to Derek, "You can come out here if you want to, but I'll be done dealing with it by the time you arrive."

"Dealing with it?" Derek asked. "What are you going to do, Peter?"

"The same thing I'd do with any teenager out at this hour," Peter said, clearly exasperated, "I'm calling their parents."

Stiles and Scott both shifted uncomfortably on their feet while the twins smirked.

Peter continued, "Unfortunately Isaac doesn't have any, so you'll have to do. Stay home and wait for him, so that you two can have a chat about running around town at one in the morning causing havoc."

Peter hung up the phone before Derek could reply. He tossed the phone to a terrified Isaac, and said, "I suggest you run for home, Isaac. Derek isn't known for his patience. When he calls back, feel free to tell him where we are. He'll know he can't make it before I'm done."

Isaac turned and fled without glancing at Scott or Stiles.

"Isaac!" Scott yelled as the other boy ran the opposite direction from Derek's house.

"That was a dick move, and completely manipulative given Isaac's past," Stiles said while glaring at Peter. "What a shock."

Peter ignored him and turned to the twins. He held out his hand and said, "One of you toss me your cell phone."

The twins glanced at each other and smirked. "Not likely." Aiden said.

Peter sighed and said, "You have two choices here boys. One of you can hand me your phone and I can call Deucalion. Or you can both refuse, but then I'll use Scott's phone to call a couple of my contacts, find Deucalion's number, and call him that way. Either way I'm calling him, but if you make it difficult for me, I may embellish the fact that you were shifting in public."

The twins shared a somewhat nervous glance.

"A little bird told me that the two of you are already on his bad side for fighting and shifting at school."

Aiden glared at Peter. Ethan swallowed hard, and touched his already healed cheek where Deucalion had cut him.

Scott turned to Stiles and muttered, "How could he know about that?"

"Evil birds?" Stiles ventured a guess.

Ethan took his cell phone out of his pocket, while Aiden said, "He's bluffing, he'll never find the number."

Peter smiled. "You do realize I've known Deucalion for over twenty years. I knew him before he went blind. I've known Ennis even longer."

Ignoring his brother, Ethan tossed the phone to Peter.

"Smart boy," Peter said. He looked up the list of contacts, found Deucalion, and dialed.

After a few rings, Deucalion answered. "This better be important."

"It is," Peter said with a smile. "The twins are in a bit of a bind."

After a short pause, Deucalion said, "Peter? Peter Hale, is that you?

"The one and only."

"I'd recognize that smarmy voice anywhere. I heard you were dead."

"It was… a temporary situation."

"Hmm. And why do you have Ethan's phone?" Deucalion asked.

"I have his phone, because the boys are stuck in a circle of mountain ash, in the middle of a public street. Apparently the little teen rivalry they're having with Scott and Isaac came to a head tonight. Normally I wouldn't get involved with this kind of childish nonsense, but when I came to see what all the noise was about, the twins were in the middle of shifting. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but last I heard we were all still abiding by the unspoken rule that the general public doesn't know werewolves exist. Shifting in the street next to a huge apartment complex probably isn't the best way to keep things quiet."

Ethan shook his head, and paled, while Aiden glared daggers at Peter.

"I see." All the wolves could hear the simmering rage in Deucalion's voice. "Put Ethan on the phone please."

Peter tossed it over, and Ethan caught it. He put it to his ear and said, "The street was completely empty. No one saw us."

"I'm going to ask Peter very nicely to release you both," Deucalion's voice started to increase in volume as he spoke, "and you're going to come straight home without causing further problems. If you don't, neither one of you will be going to school tomorrow, because neither one of you will be able to walk!" His voice was so loud by the end, Stiles could even hear it.

"Holy crap, did he just say what I think he said?" Stiles whispered to Scott.

Scott nodded solemnly.

Deucalion cleared his throat, and his voice went back to normal. "Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes, Sir," Ethan said very quietly.

"Give the phone back to Peter."

With a shaky hand Ethan tossed the phone to the older man.

Smiling in satisfaction, Peter put the phone to his ear and said, "Yes?"

"Thank you for making me aware of the problem, I'll be addressing it tonight, and it will _not_ be a problem again. If you could release them from the circle, I'd appreciate it."

"If I tell my human friend to break the circle, can you promise me that the twins will head for home instead of attacking us?"

"You have my word." 

"Excellent. They should be home shortly." Peter ended the call and tossed the phone back to Ethan. He turned to Stiles and said, "Break the circle, so they can leave."

Stiles moved forward, but Scott stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He kept his eyes on the twins, and said, "You guys don't have to go back to him if he's going to hurt you. Switch sides. Join Derek's pack."

Aiden chuckled humorlessly. "We'd be dead before sunrise."

"So just leave town," Stiles said. "Get on your bike and ride across the county."

Ethan shook his head. "We've seen what he does to deserters. He'd find us eventually, and then we'd end up begging for death.'

Scott let go of Stiles and nodded towards the circle. The human got close enough to stick his foot out and break the circle so the twins could leave.

When the twins stepped over the defunct barrier, Scott said, "Once we defeat him, and we _will_ defeat him, I'll ask you to switch sides again. I hope you'll be more open to the idea next time."

The twins glanced at each other and then walked towards Aiden's bike in unison without saying a word. They had it up and running in seconds, and left.

Stiles gave Peter an assessing once over, and said, "You knew."

"Knew what?" Peter asked with a small smile.

"You said yourself that you've known Deucalion for over twenty years. You knew what he'd do to them if you called."

"You're much too smart for your own good." Peter said almost fondly. "You know that right?"

"I'm smart enough to know that you're a sociopath."

Having heard more than enough out of the human for one night, Peter turned his ire towards Stiles. "Give me your phone."

"No," Stiles said with scorn.

Peter grabbed the teen by the back of the neck, and dug the cell phone out of the boy's front pocket, before Stiles could do more than squawk. "Hey!"

Peter let the kid go with a slight shove, and started looking through his phone.

"What the hell!" Stiles said while rubbing his neck.

Peter found the contact he wanted and pushed the call button.

After a few rings the Sheriff said, "Stiles? Is everything okay?"

"Hello Sheriff, I thought you should know that your son is on the south side of town with his friends causing a noise disturbance on Fifth and Main." After a very short pause he added, "On a school night, at one-thirty in the morning."

"Who is this?" the sheriff asked cautiously.

"A concerned citizen. Here's your son." He held the phone out to Stiles.

The younger man glared at Peter. Peter simply raised an eyebrow and nudged the phone closer.

"Stiles?" the sheriff said, clearly starting to panic.

Stiles snatched the phone out of Peter's hand, mouthed the word 'asshole', and put the phone to his ear. "Yeah, Dad. I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong, and no one is hurt."

There was a short pause, and then the sheriff said tiredly, "Please tell me you're not really out on Fifth and Main at this time of night."

"Um… okay, I won't."

The sheriff sighed. "So if I pull up the GPS tracker on your phone, it'll show me that you're at home?"

"Uh… maybe not?" Stiles winced, and waited for his father to explode.

"Tell you what," the sheriff said calmly, "if you'd like to save yourself the embarrassment of a police escort, you'd better get in your car right now and drive _safely_ back home. Enjoy the trip because it's the last time you'll be driving for a month."

"A month? Come on Dad, I…"

"Don't even start with me, Stiles. Do you have to drive Scott home?"

Stiles looked at his friend, who shook his head.

"No."

"Then I'll call you on the land line in half an hour, and if you're not home, I'm going to come looking for you. You really don't want that to happen."

"I'll be home," Stiles muttered.

"Good. When I get home from work in the morning, you and I are going to talk about this before you go to school."

Stiles huffed, and said, "Yeah, okay."

"Be safe. I'll talk to you in half an hour."

"Bye." Stiles hung up.

Scott put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and said, "Sorry, man. That bites. You'd better go."

Stiles turned to glare at Peter. "I'm adding this to the list of reasons I hate you."

Peter shrugged. "Plenty of people hate me, and most of them are far more dangerous than you."

Stiles turned to his friend, "You sure you don't need me to stay?"

"I'm sure."

Stiles sent Peter one more distrustful glance before heading towards his Jeep and driving away.

Peter and Scott faced off for a few seconds. Scott looked away first, feeling guilty about the trouble he got his friends and his enemies into. He got his cell phone out of his pocket and held it out to Peter. "My mom's at work, so if she's with a patient she might not answer, but if you leave a voice mail, she'll call back as soon as she can."

Peter glanced at the phone and waved a hand towards it dismissively. "I don't think so. Follow me."

The older man turned and walked towards his apartment. Scott stayed where he was. Peter stopped, turned to face the boy, and said, "If you'd rather have me tell your mother about tonight's escapades, I'll want to speak to her in person. And if I see her… well, your mother is an intelligent, beautiful, and vibrant woman. I might be tempted to ask her out again. Is that what you want?"

Scott's eyes flashed amber, and he growled low in his throat.

Peter smirked and continued walking towards his apartment. "You may be destined to become an alpha, Scott, but you've got a long way to go. I'm certain I can still beat you if you decide to make this physical. Come on."

It took some willpower, but Scott forced his eyes back to normal. He checked his bike to make sure it was parked in a safe place, and then reluctantly followed the older wolf back to his apartment.

The man's apartment wasn't as sparse as his nephew's loft, but the all black furniture with sharp angles instead of rounded curves gave the living space an ominous aura. Once they were inside with the door shut, Peter put a hand on Scott's shoulder and led him towards the couch.

"Tonight's plan was ill advised to say the least," Peter said, "and frankly I'm tired of the lot of you traipsing around town at all hours of the night causing problems." He stopped beside the arm of the couch. "You're all too young to be dealing with this stuff without at least consulting someone with more life experience. Because of what we are, and what we're dealing with, that limits your options, but you have a solid ally in Derek, and yet time and again you refuse to tell him your plans. I know he's surly and short-tempered, but he's also loyal and genuinely cares about all of you surviving."

Feeling even guiltier than before, Scott was barely able to kept eye contact when he said, "I know that's true, but Derek and I don't always agree on the right way to handle things, and I won't follow his lead if I think he's wrong."

Peter nodded, and sat down on the arm of the couch, with his left leg resting along the arm, and his right foot on the floor. "And what if he thinks you're in the wrong?"

Scott shrugged. "Then I guess we'll both handle the situation on our own."

"Or," Peter said as he grabbed Scott's upper arm and tugged him over his leg. "I can help you to see things my way."

By the time Scott realized what was happening he was already pinned. His arms and head were pressed against the seat of the couch, his booted toes were on the floor, and his hips were resting against Peter's thigh over the arm of the couch. Peter's arm snaked around his waist and pressed him further down into the couch while the older man's right leg trapped both of his in place.

Scott wolfed out and growled, "Let me go!"

"Not until I'm finished spanking you," Peter said with calm, "and if you rip up my couch with your claws, I _will_ call your mother to reimburse me for damages."

"You have no right to do this!"

Peter simply raised his hand up above his shoulder, and started slapping the boy's backside.

"Ah!" Scott yelled while trying to shove his way up off Peter's leg. "I'm not in your pack, and you're not even an alpha anymore!"

"Irrelevant," Peter said while smacking Scott's butt.

"What do you mean irrelevant?!" Scott tried kicking Peter's leg off his to no avail.

Peter remembered Stiles implying that Scott wasn't the brightest, so he stopped spanking for a moment and said patiently, "Irrelevant means unrelated or not important to the situation. The fact that I'm not an alpha has no bearing on the fact that I'm spanking you." He started up again.

"No, I know what the _word_ means you jackass!" Scott kicked a toe on the ground in frustration. "But I don't see how you can say that. Derek's the alpha, and I'm not a member of his pack, or your pack if you're with him, so you have no right!"

"Ah, I see." Peter started slapping Scott's upper thighs. "It's irrelevant because I'm an adult, you're not, and you annoyed me."

"What! That's not a good reason! You can't go around spanking kids who annoy you!"

"Can't I?"

For several seconds the only sounds in the room were Peter's hand connecting with the seat of Scott's jeans, and Scott's grunts as he struggled to get free. When his struggles got him nothing but harder whacks, the pain started to wear him down. He let out a guttural yell of frustration and shifted back to human.

Peter paused and said, "Ready to stop fighting this, accept what's happening, and start listening to me, or do we have to take this up a notch?"

"I'll never accept this!"

"That's such a ridiculous alpha thing to say." Peter rolled his eyes, as he reached under Scott to unsnap the boy's jeans.

"What are you doing!"

Peter shoved the boy's jeans down past his hips, but left the briefs in place. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Stiles was right! You're a complete sociopath!"

"Hmm." Peter started spanking the teen again, making sure every inch of the boy's backside was covered with blistering swats.

The pain doubled without the protection of his jeans, and Scott had been sore before this round started. He tried to hold out, but when Peter showed no signs of stopping after a full minute of spanking, Scott felt his eyes start to water, and yelled out, "Okay! I'm ready to listen!"

When Peter gave no response, and continued to hit him, Scott yelled even louder, "Peter! I said I'm ready to listen!"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked and spanked even harder.

"Yes! Ow! I'm sure!" A few tears spilled down his face.

"No more arguing or fighting?"

"No!"

Peter finally stopped spanking and said, "Alright, let's talk."

Scott took a few deep breaths, willing himself to calm down, and surreptitiously wiped the tears off his face.

Peter said patiently, "Like it or not, all the teens seem to follow your lead. Even the twins to a certain extent take their cues on when to attack from you. That makes you responsible for all of them. Take tonight for example. I think you all deserve some punishment for what you did. An incentive not to make the same mistakes again is important for teens. Isaac's unfounded fear of facing Derek is his punishment. Getting beaten by Deucalion is the twins' punishment. Having his freedom restricted for the next month is Stiles' punishment. And your punishment is knowing that all of the pain and suffering your friends are going through is your fault, because it could have been prevented if you'd made different choices."

Those words hit Scott harder than any of the slaps Peter had given him. He was _responsible_ for what had happened tonight. The look of terror on Isaac's face was his fault. The resigned acceptance of abuse from the twins was his fault. The sorrow on Stiles' face for losing his jeep and disappointing his father again was his fault. His eyes filled with fresh tears, which slid silently down his face.

Peter continued to lecture. "That means you need to really think things through before you put a plan into action, and part of that should be consulting Derek every time, even if you don't like what he has to say. My sister, Talia, was an exceptional leader. She always consulted her friends and family before making her own informed decisions. She didn't always take their advice, but she always listened to them first. You should be doing the same."

Scott nodded in agreement, and said softly, "I will." The words lacked conviction to his own ears, so he cleared his throat, wiped his face again and said with certainty. "You're right, and from now on, I will consult Derek. Every time. Even if I don't like what he has to say."

Peter smiled. That was exactly what he wanted to hear, because if Derek knew what was going on, then he'd know what was going on. "Very good. Then I'd say were done here." He took his leg and arm off Scott so that he was no longer restraining the boy. He gave the teen's back a tap as he said, "Get up."

Scott pushed himself up with a groan, immediately yanked his jeans into place, and then tentatively made eye contact with Peter. "Are you still going to call my mom?"

Peter stood as well, examined his couch to make sure it wasn't torn up, and shook his head. "No, I think you've suffered enough."

After an awkward little pause, Scott said, "So… are we done here? Can I go?"

Peter waved a hand towards the door. "Please do, I'd like to get at least four more hours of uninterrupted sleep before dawn."

Scott nodded, and turned to leave. When he was at the door Peter said, "Oh, and Scott?"

"Yeah?" He looked back at the older man.

"If I find out that you didn't consult Derek on something in the future, I'll have no problem doing this again."

Scott's eyes flickered red before turning amber. "If you try to do this again, you'll be the one having a problem."

Peter chuckled and shook his head. "There's that alpha trying to come out again. Go home, Scott. Get some sleep."

Scott glared at the older man as he left the apartment. As soon as he was outside with the door shut, he rubbed at his healing bottom for a few seconds, before heading back to his motorcycle. Just as he was about to put his helmet on, his phone rang.

"Derek?" He answered after checking the caller ID.

"Have you seen Isaac? He's not home yet."

Scott sighed. "He ran the opposite direction after Peter talked to you."

"Damn it!" Derek growled. "Peter is more trouble than he's worth. Do you think you could track Isaac from where you last saw him? Find him, and either bring him home, or call me to come get him if he refuses."

"Yeah, sure." 

"Be sure to tell him I'm not angry."

"About that… I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Derek asked.

"Not telling you what we were planning."

"It's okay, I understand."

"You do?" After everything Peter had said, Scott had trouble believing that.

"I'm not happy that you guys were out antagonizing the twins, and I appreciate the apology, because you should have told me, especially since Isaac was involved, but I get it. I would have done the same thing at your age."

"You would have?"

"Yeah, I would have, and then my mom would have made me regret it as soon as I got home. Teenagers do stupid stuff. That's normal. It's not your fault that my crazy uncle bit you without asking, and thrust you into this life where normal teenage behavior can get you killed."

"Huh." Scott thought that over. "I guess that's true."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. "You sound… off. What did my uncle say to you?"

"You know what? Don't worry about it." Scott said with a smile, feeling much more normal with each passing second. "I'll track Isaac, and I'll give you a call when I find him."

"Okay, thanks. I appreciate it."

Scott left his motorcycle where it was, sniffed the air, and took off towards Isaac's scent to find his friend.

The End


End file.
